¿Me recuerdas?
by akakuro-love
Summary: ¿Porque le tenía que pasar esto a ella? solo quería irse de ahí, y volver a casa con su madre, y que todo esto fuera una mentira. ¿Quién era él? ella no lo sabía, pero el insistía en que se conocían de antes, ella nunca lo había visto. PIRATE AU. KisexFem!kuroko.


Hola! se que debería actualizar el otro fic, pero no me gusto como quedo y lo estoy re-escribiendo asi que tardare un poco mas en actualizar...u-u y no podía soportar la idea de no hacer un fic que fuera con kise de protagonista *-* asdfgjk

y este también es de piratas... me obsesione D:

bueno los personajes son de su dueño y bla bla bla c:

* * *

Kuroko tetsuna corría por los estrechos callejones, escapando de los piratas que habían atacado la cuidad, escuchaba los gritos de los piratas detrás suyo, pero mientras más se adentraba en ese laberinto de callejones, mas lejos se oían los gritos, conocía ese pueblo como la palma de su mano, cada rincón, cada calle, sabia cuales eran los lugares por donde la gente más transitaba, y también los lugares que quedaban olvidados, donde se podía pasar un buen rato leyendo un libro, sin ser interrumpida. Siguió un poco más, estaba cerca de la calle principal, antes de llegar se escondió detrás de un barril, se asomo para ver qué pasaba ahí fuera; la gente corría desesperada, las carretas eran saqueadas, había gente herida en el suelo, casas siendo quemadas y saqueadas, niños perdidos.

Todo era un caos.

Tomo aire y se dispuso a salir del callejón, corrió hacia el puerto, donde había quedado de reunirse con su madre, paso al lado de los piratas, ellos sin darse cuenta de la muchacha, seguían en lo suyo, se le hacía más fácil, estaba llegando al puerto, miro hacia la playa, la gente huía en los botes, se llevaban sus pertenencias, a otros que no tenían tanta suerte, eran asesinados por los piratas y robaban sus cosas, al no fijarse por donde iba, choco con alguien, cayendo este al suelo, antes de poder huir, sintió como la tomaba de la muñeca, giro para ver quién era.

Era un pirata eso estaba claro, era bastante alto, tenia perforaciones en sus orejas, además, vestía muy elegantemente, tenía una espada en su mano, cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color, su piel era blanca, un poco menos que la de ella.

Trato de zafarse, pero el chico era más fuerte que ella, le agarro con más fuerza.

-suéltame! - grito, tratando de soltar su mano.

-vendrás conmigo- dicho esto, le sujeto la otra muñeca, atándolas.

-¿¡pero qué haces?!, ¡suéltame! – grito, tratando de llamar la atención de alguien para que fuera en su ayuda, pero nadie iba, la gente estaba asustada y no prestaba atención a otra cosa que huir.

-como sigas gritando, te daré de comida a los tiburones!- amenazo, cabreado de que la chica gritara en su oído, ella guardo silencio.

Con temor la chica veía como se alejaba del puerto, pero tampoco veía a su madre, esto la preocupaba, el chico que la llevaba en sus hombros, caminaba hacia la playa, pero no podía ver hacia donde caminaba ya que estaba de espaldas, solo un montón de arena que mientras avanzaban, veía algunos cuerpos tirados en suelo, y cada vez mas piratas, dándose cuenta de que saludaban al chico como "capitán".

El chico subió por una escalera inclinada hacia el barco, la chica asustada, miraba todo a su alrededor, era muy limpio todo, para ser un barco con piratas, y bastante grande, tenía un par de sacos en un rincón, y unos barriles, hasta habían trapos y baldes de agua, habían piratas fregando el suelo, unos tirados a un lado durmiendo, otros corrían de un lado a otro, algunos hasta llevaban animales.

El "capitán" subió las escaleras, trato de ver hacia donde la llevaba, pero era inútil, solo podía ver las escaleras, eran bastantes largas, hasta llegar a un lugar plano, levanto la vista y vio como pasaban al lado de algunas puertas, eran todas lisas, hasta que el chico que la llevaba a sus espaldas entro en una, al girarse este para cerrar, ella pudo apreciar el lugar, era muy distinto a lo que había visto afuera, este lugar apestaba, tenia goteras del techo, cosa que no quiso pensar mucho de donde podían venir, también había gente encerrada en unas celdas, mayoría hombres, algunos colgados de sus muñecas en las paredes, pero ninguno miraba hacia donde estaban ellos.

Camino a un lugar "apartado" de las demás celdas, se detuvo en un rincón y la dejo en suelo, ella sin poder reaccionar, se quedo en el lugar, y miro más detalladamente el lugar, había una sola ventana, si es que se podía llamar así, el suelo parecía tener hongos al igual que las paredes, todo estaba húmedo, la gente que estaba en ese lugar estaba por así decirlo en los huesos, habían unas cuantas ratas.

Kuroko asustada por lo que podría pasarle se hecho para atrás, chocando con la pared, al sentir la fría muralla decidió no apoyarse, desviando su vista de aquel horrible lugar, miro al chico frente suyo, quería hablar, pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca.

El por su parte tomo una cadena que estaba sujeta a la pared, con un grillete al final de esta, lo puso en el pie de la chica, cerrándolo con candado.

-volveré pronto por ti, no creas que te dejare en este lugar para siempre- dijo agachándose a la altura de la joven, mirando los ojos que tenia al frente, claros como el cielo- después de todo, este no lugar apropiado para una dama, pero tampoco me arriesgo a que intente escapar – entonces le mostro una llave a la chica, era la llave del candado que tenia puesto el grillete, la puso frente a ella, para que viera la pequeña llave que tenía una cuerda atada, la puso en su cuello y la guardo, escondiéndola en sus ropas.

El chico se levanto, y camino hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla se giro para ver a la muchacha, esta le miro, entonces él le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, y salió de aquella apestosa habitación.

Kuroko se arrincono en la pared, ya sin importarle si estaba fría y húmeda, se abrazo a sí misma, recordando a su madre, que seguramente no la volvería a ver, solo esperaba que no le hubiera pasado algo malo, ya que era lo único que le quedaba, recordando cuando la llevaba a dar un paseo por la playa, se sentaban a la orilla del mar, y miraban el ocaso, entonces era pequeña, pero aun lo hacían de vez en cuando, su madre siempre le recordaba cuanto la quería y lo importante que era para ella, cuando le ensañaba ser educada con los demás, hasta cuando le pedía que fuera al mercado por pescado, dándole un papelito con un pequeño mapa para no perderse, siempre aceptaba con una sonrisa, a su madre le encantaba que sonriera, disfrutando cada momento junto a ella.

Empezó a llorar en silencio, acurrucándose más en aquel frio y húmedo lugar, trato de no pensar más, pues solo quería que fuese un mal sueño y despertar en su casa, y que nada de esto fuera real.

Kise ryouta, el Capitán del barco, caminaba hacia su habitación, que estaba algo alejada del lugar donde había dejado a la chica, abrió la puerta, cerrándola al entrar.

Camino a un escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles y retratos de personas por todos lados, se sentó en una silla grande y cómoda, miro hacia el gran ventanal que tenia aquella habitación, donde podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje que tenia del mar, suspiro, paso una mano por su frente, estaba realmente cansado, tomo uno de los retratos, aunque todos eran de la misma persona, dibujos de una chica, cabello corto en la parte de arriba y escalonado hacia la cintura, de hermosos ojos y cara fina.

-creí que sería más difícil encontrarte, veo que tuve suerte – sonrió, dejo el retrato en su escritorio y fue a su cama, que tenia bellas decoraciones en la marquesa, dorados y plateados, las sabanas eran de seda fina y color crema, se acostó mirando al techo, había sido un día agotador, buscando a la chica, que por suerte ella lo encontró a él, dejo de pensar en eso, cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar un poco, ya pensaría más tarde que hacer con la chica.

El sonido de alguien golpeando a su puerta lo interrumpió de su descanso, de mala gana se sentó en la cama, avisando que ya iba, se levanto perezosamente hacia la puerta, puso la mano en la perilla, pensando unos segundos si abrir o no, pero ya estaba ahí, así que decidió abrir la puerta, frente a él estaba un muchacho, con cara preocupada, hablo:

-Capitán, disculpe la interrupción, pero tenemos un problema- dijo nervioso, mirando a su Capitán.

-dime que ocurre- le dijo exasperado, el chico le miro con algo de temor.

-lo que ocurre, es que cuando traíamos a los prisioneros, entre ellos mujeres, una de ellas no dejaba de gritar y golpear… y, pues uno de nuestros compañeros, le golpeo en la cabeza para que callara y ahora no despierta – dijo asustado por la cara que tenía su capitán a medida que narraba lo sucedido.

-di una orden bastante clara de que a las mujeres no se les hiciera daño- dijo con brusquedad - ¿está viva?

-n-no, murió al momento de que fue golpeada en la cabeza, no dejaba de sangrar- se encogió de hombros, al ver como el capitán ponía cada vez peor cara.

-¿Quién fue el que la mato?- pregunto bastante enojado.

-n-no lo sé capitán, fue todo muy rápido – dijo, tratando de no echarse a correr del susto que le causaba ver al capitán enojado.

-llévame a verla- dijo mas como una orden.

-pero está muerta capitán! – dijo el muchacho nervioso.

-No me importa que esté muerta! Quiero saber quien fue el responsable y la identidad de la mujer!- grito ya enojado.

El muchacho llevo a su capitán hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, apartado de los prisioneros y las mujeres que miraban con horror el cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

Kise se acerco unos pasos, había gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo, la mujer ya entrada en años, no más de 40, tenía el cabello largo hasta su cintura, su piel estaba muy pálida, seguramente por la cantidad pérdida de sangre, tenía los ojos abiertos, eran celeste oscuro, la miro por no más de 30 segundos pensando donde podría haberla visto antes.

Recordó entonces a la chica que había encerrado, era igual a la mujer que estaba muerta en el suelo, entonces, supo donde las había visto, sabia de donde las conocía, cuando era pequeño su madre una bella mujer, todos los sábados, lo llevaba a ver las obras de teatro, ya fueran en teatros o muy pocas veces obras que actuaban la gente en la calle, después lo llevaba al parque, donde se reunía con una amiga, La mujer tenía cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color, al igual que su hija, él podía jurar que la niña era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, incluso la primera vez que la conoció, creyó que era un ángel, por su angelical carita, pero la niña siempre se escondía detrás de su madre y le miraba con vergüenza, ya que él siempre saltaba a abrazar a la pequeña diciendo "kurokocchi~",el nombre de la pequeña, seguramente para ella era extraño que el niño le tuviera tanto cariño si ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente como para decir que eran amigos.

Entonces, sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, miro aterrado el cuerpo de aquella mujer, definitivamente era ella, la madre de Kuroko, la niña que le gustaba cuando era pequeño, y que ahora permanecía encerrada en una "prisión" que tenía el barco, se levanto lentamente, sintiendo gran enojo, se acerco a su tripulación y con voz furiosa dijo:

-El que haya hecho esto, si es lo bastante hombre para golpear a una indefensa mujer, tiene solo cinco minutos para recoger sus cosas y marcharse de este barco, si no quiere ser asesinado aquí mismo, por desobedecer una orden bastante clara hasta para un niño de cinco años- y dicho esto, espero reacción de alguno de sus hombres, pero nadie movía un musculo, fue hacia los prisioneros, y pregunto había visto todo lo ocurrido.

Una mujer de unos treinta años aproximadamente, señalo a un hombre, este nervioso trato de explicarle a su capitán, el por qué había golpeado a la mujer, diciendo que fue un accidente, pero cayó al ver como el capitán le decía a tres de sus hombres que se lo llevaran al bosque y que le mataran allí haciendo lo que quisiesen con el cuerpo.

El hombre desesperado, se arrodillo y suplico que por favor no lo hiciera, que solo fue un accidente.

Dos hombres lo agarraron de los brazos y lo arrastraron fuera del barco seguidos por un tercero que iba detrás de ellos.

Se escuchaban los gritos de suplica, que cada vez se hacían más y más débiles, Kise ordeno que siguieran en lo suyo, que no había nada más que mirar ahí, camino lento hacia las escaleras, subiendo poco a poco, se dirigió al cuarto de prisioneros, abrió lentamente la puerta, sintiendo de golpe el asqueroso olor que emanaba aquel lugar, se adentro en esa habitación apenas iluminada con un agujero que permitía el paso de la luz al interior, ahí en el rincón se encontraba Kuroko, la chica que paso sus últimos 5 años buscando, y que al fin había dado con ella, pero ahora, tenía que explicar lo que paso con su madre, cosa que no era fácil para él, luego de tanto tiempo que había pasado, de seguro le sería muy difícil superarlo, ya que sabia un poco el gran cariño que le tenía ella a su madre.

* * *

Continuara... si dejan reviews e-e

Bye~


End file.
